A palaver in time
by gshsgvdjsgjdhssbddbhs
Summary: Set right after the events of Parting of Ways. The tenth doctor is regenerating backwards. Rose is dead. Jackie and the Doctors must find a solution to this or the history of the earth will be changed forever. Final Chapters now up!
1. Regenerating Crisis

**I do not own any of characters in this story. Most characters and the TARDIS belong to the BBC.**

"New teeth." The doctor said to a bemused Rose. She was speechless. It's not everyday you come across a time travelling alien who can just so happen to change appearance. In all her travels with the Doctor, what she had just witnessed was by far the weirdest thing she had ever seen.

"So, Barcelona!" The Doctor said and grinned. It looked too much like his old self.

"You act as if this is normal," Rose said, weary of this new person in her life.

"It is. For a timelord anyway. That was my ninth regeneration. I'm in my tenth self now." The Doctor said. Rose still looked lost. She has had one hell of a day. What with almost being obliterated on the Weakest Link, destroying the entire Dalek fleet of about 500,000, almost dying and the doctor regenerating, it's a wonder she'll get over this.

"You should have seen some," The Doctor said but stopped suddenly. He looked in pain.

"What is it? What's wrong now?" Rose asked.

"This shouldn't happen." The Doctor said and suddenly he burst into flames as he did before. Rose had to shield her eyes. The flames continued and then stopped as suddenly as they began. Stood, still smoking, was the Doctor. Only he was back to the Doctor Rose knew. Big Ears, Big Nose.

"Ok, that's never happened before." The Doctor said and suddenly looked in pain once more. This time a mist enveloped him and when it disappeared, there stood the Doctor, only 'Goodbye Big Ears'. The man moved quickly to the nearest mirror.

"Oh my," exclaimed the eighth Doctor, "I think we may have a problem."

And then Rose died.

I'm going to get one hell of a slap from Jackie was all the Doctor could think.


	2. One hell of a slap

The Doctor had misjudged.

He did not, as he thought, get one hell of a slap.

He, in fact, got a beating of a lifetime.

"You promised me you'd keep her safe! And look what you done!" Jackie Tyler screamed at the Doctor while slapping him across the face. The Doctor did not resist. He deserved it. He took a young girl for a trip of a lifetime without thinking of the consequences. It was just as Margaret the Slitheen had said. And now, his two companions were dead, and he had regenerated into one of his former selves.

"This can be fixed." The Doctor shouted, trying to be heard over Jackie's rage. It was amazing how quickly Jackie had got over the fact that the Doctor had changed. Then it again, it was her daughter that had died in his care.

"How? How can you bring someone back from the dead? You pluck her away from me, then sent her back to me and you broke her heart when you did that! What gives you the right to play God like that?" Jackie was in tears now.

The Doctor let Jackie carry on with her rant. Sooner or later, she'll calm down. For now, he was going to sort this mess about his regeneration.

The Doctor got up from his seat in Jackie's flat and made for the door. He paused for a second at Rose's room.

"Where do you think your going?" Jackie said.

"To fix this mess." The Doctor replied, and walked out the door towards his TARDIS.

It was a beautiful November morning. It looked as if nothing could go wrong. But it had already. The TARDIS was sitting where he always left it when he brought Rose home. It's a wonder no-one has really noticed it too much. It was here throughout the whole Slitheen fiasco and when aliens made a game where humans were fighting for their lives. The Doctor knew he would find the answer to this mess in the TARDIS.

As he approached the TARDIS, he could hear running footsteps behind him. He turned and saw Jackie running after him.

"I'm coming with you whether you like it or not." Jackie said. The Doctor didn't refuse. As much as he didn't want Jackie as a companion, he had let her daughter die.

He entered the TARDIS and Jackie followed. He expected her to be in awe but then remembered she had been in here many times. Just not travelled.

"Where are you going to sort this out?" Jackie asked.

"You can always find an answer to a question within you. It just so happens I got 9 of me I can go and visit to try to answer that question. I think I'll go back to the beginning. Let's go and meet Mr Grumpy Boots himself!" The Doctor replied.

Leaves starting blowing away and anyone within the area would stop suddenly and listen. It was like no sound they heard before. A groaning sound. Anyone who went looking for the sound would only find nothing as the TARDIS had just left London.


	3. Past catching up

**Just to let you know this bit follows 'The Eight Doctors'. Thanks for all your reviews. They've been great. Critical reviews welcome as well. To be honest, I don't entirely know where this is going as well. I have a vague idea but it's fun. I apologize if I have not done justice to the first doctor or Susan as I have never seen any of the first or second doctor. They never show it on TV!**

The Doctor turned back to his companions. They were still stuck in the time freeze. It seems to happen when one of your former selves meet in these circumstances. It's always nice meeting some of your future selves, but you have to be careful not to reveal too much of what has happened. Or it could change everything. Then again, it wasn't as if his eighth self could reveal much, having to revisit his former selves to regain his memory.

"What are you doing?" A young man, Ian, asked, grabbing the Doctor's hand.

"Get off me! I was trying to get him to draw a map back to the TARDIS" The Doctor lied as it was the first thing he could think of.

"We're helping him whether you like it or not!" Ian said.

"I wish I never brought you all here. Your changing too much of history. It's a tricky business time travelling. One small change could change the course of history." Was all the Doctor said.

"Ah. Here we are! Jackie, meet my first self." A voice said from behind the group. The Doctor around to see two new arrivals. One was a short, blonde haired woman. The other had long, brown curly hair and was wearing a leather jacket.

" So this is Mr Grumpy? The one who will help bring my daughter back?" Jackie said. The Doctor noted how quickly she became aware of her surroundings. Just like Rose, she quickly got over the fact that they travelled many years and miles in a few seconds.

"Mr Grumpy! I beg your pardon! I just gave you my memories back what you doing back here again." The First doctor exclaimed. Their minds touched. It's a neat trick the Timelords have so that they can look at each others memories. Unless they block it off of course. The First doctor saw everything that had happened to his other selves. Time froze again. It seems to freeze everytime a Timelord meets one of his or her former selves.

I see your predicament was all the First Doctor had said and went silent. Time unfroze.

" I'm going to give you the same advice as I gave you before. Trust the TARDIS. It will take you where you need to go. I cannot say why this has happened. My theory is someone is meddling in your timestream." The Doctor said.

"Wouldn't that be you, Doctor? Your meddling now in your own timestream," Jackie said, not realising she had been frozen in time. The Doctor ignored her. Instead he suddenly got a sharp pain in his chest and his features twisted. He changed again. A short man with messy hair stood where the eighth Doctor had stood. He looked very odd in a leather jacket.

"Oh my. I'm back to this body now," the seventh doctor said. "If I do not sort this out soon I'll go right back to the beginning," "Thank you for your help. Hopefully I'll be able to sort this out. Come along Jackie." The Doctor said and went back to the TARDIS. Jackie followed and the TARDIS took off leaving just the one.

"Doctor, what was that all about?" Susan asked. They had only caught half the conversation.

"Nothing I can't handle my dear. It's a funny business, travelling in your own timestream. The Timelords would not allowed it of course, but he does not have that problem anymore," The Doctor replied.

"What does that mean?" Susan asked.

"It means that when you visit your other selves, be careful what you show them. He showed me too much of what is too happen. They can't keep coming to me for help every time something goes wrong." The First Doctor said, and, as an afterthought, "to the same time period as well!"

"I'm confused," Ian said.

"Do not worry yourself. This does not concern you." The First Doctor said.

Barbara tended to the wounded caveman. Ian helped her, deciding to ignore what had just happened. Susan, however, was not to be fooled. She took her grandfather by the arm away from the group.

"That was you wasn't it?" She asked.

"How could you tell?" the Doctor asked.

"You're the only Timelord I know that likes the company of humans. Which one was that?" Susan asked.

" Not quite sure my dear. It should be his tenth." The Doctor replied, keeping discreet about the real facts.

"The Timelords allowed him to return as well. That's odd. Very odd." Susan replied.

The Doctor kept quiet about the fact his people, her people, were killed by the Daleks.

"Tenth as well. He seems very young for his tenth self. Only three regenerations left with him." Susan replied as if nothing was seriously out of the ordinary.

Unlucky Thirteen, was all the Doctor could say.


	4. Whatever you want, just yell!

"Where to now?" Jackie asked, while kneeling by the unconscious form of Rose.

"I don't know about you, but I could do with a cup of tea. I need time to think as well so we're going back to your flat." The seventh Doctor replied. He fiddled about with the switches and the consoles and everything starting moving. They were travelling.

Jackie was stroking her daughter's hair. Her skin was so cold.

"How many of you can there be?" Jackie asked.

"About 13. But the one who took Rose before was my ninth self. It's always interesting changing. You never what you look it. Of course, some of our traits get carried over in each generation. Jelly baby?" The Doctor asked, holding out a paper bag full of brightly coloured sweets.

"No thanks. What happens after the unlucky thirteenth?" Jackie asked.

"Death. You don't want to meet my thirteenth self. Not a nice one at all. He tried to take all the rest of my lives in my sixth self and he altered history with my seventh self. He was Jack the Ripper, you know. Tried to kill Ace but she was too feisty to be killed." The Doctor replied.

Jackie tried to keep up with all this, but all the information was overwhelming. Instead, she just kept watching Rose, hoping she would wake up.

The console stopped moving. They had arrived.

"Here we are. A nice cup of tea and biscuit will do us good." The Doctor said. He had changed as well. Gone was the leather jacket and instead was cream jacket and hat, an umbrella, checkered trousers and a sweater vest. This suited him more than the leather jacket anyway which was far too big for him.

Jackie lost her temper. "Hello! We have a situation here! My daughter is dead! When are you going to sort this out?" She screamed.

"My dear Jackie, Rose is linked to me. When I get sorted out, she comes back alive. For now it's easier trying to solve my problem than trying to bring her back from the dead. Do not worry yourself. She will survive." The Doctor said in a calm voice. If this had been the ninth Doctor, he would have lost his temper with her.

The Doctor opened the TARDIS door.

Something was wrong.

It was too quiet. There was no sound of birds singing. No sounds of children playing. No sound of traffic.

"Jackie quick! Something is wrong!" The Doctor cried. Jackie came running out of the TARDIS and noticed the same thing. It's too quiet.

"Let's go back to the flat." Jackie said.

"Nothing," Jackie said. "There's no stationworking at all." She was flicking through the TV. Nothing on the BBC or ITV. Just their logos.Where Channel 4 and Channel 5 should be there was just static.

The Doctor was tuning the radio. Again just static.

"I think, whatever has happened to myself and Rose, has affected the Earth." The Doctor said, "Try phoning someone."

Jackie picked up the receiver and tried dialling Mickey. Nothing. She tried numbers in the yellow pages and nothing. She tried 999 and nothing.

"There's nothing. Not even with the police." Jackie said.

"Maybe UNIT is still working. We need to find out what has happened." The Doctor said while stirring the teapot. Jackie got some biscuits out of the cupboard. She put the yellow pages on the counter. She had agreed with the Doctor eventually that a cup of tea would be nice.

There was a hiss.

They both turned around and there, on the table, was a spider. Not your average spider. A huge one and an alien one at that,

"What is that Doctor?" Jackie asked.

"Something that should not be here." The Doctor said. The spider looked ready to jump. Jackie automatically grabbed the yellow pages and slammed it down on the spider. Yellow liquid came oozing out of the sides. Just to make sure it was well and truly dead, Jackie added the TV, Radio and her collection of Hello magazines on top of the yellow pages.

"Let's go quickly. They should not have arrived back here." The Doctor said.

"What was it?" Jackie asked.

"A giant spider from Metabilis III. I tried taking over the earth in the 70's. During my third body. I stopped them but it cost me a body. If there is one here, there must be others. There's always a queen." The Doctor said while running down the stairs of the estate building. Jackie followed in pursuit and saw some people.

"Look Doctor, there's some people, maybe they can help us," Jackie said.

"I think not! The spiders are able to control humans. It is likely that they have spiders attached to their backs." The Doctor said and sure enough as they turned, the spiders were clear enough.

The TARDIS was in sight. Only it was surrounded by spiders and people alike.

"How we going to get back?" Jackie asked.

"Not sure on that yet. Get something to defend yourself with." The Doctor said while picking up a broken branch. How it got there the Doctor will never know. Jackie found a cricket bat. This reminds me so much of Shaun of the Dead, Jackie thought.

"They must have been ruling this planet for years. Since they first came here I guess." The Doctor said while running towards the TARDIS.

"What makes you say that?" Jackie said running right beside him.

"Channel 4 and Channel 5 weren't made in the 70's. I don't think my third self destroyed these spiders." The Doctor said. The spiders turned and saw them and launched a powerful attack. Jackie managed a few good hits which killed a few of them, but there were too many. The Doctor was swinging like there was no tomorrow, but the people kept on coming. It was as if they couldn't feel anything.

Jackie went down. The Doctor felt a sharp pain to his neck and the world went black.


	5. Just Jackie

**I'm very sorry about this but I'm not sure when the next chapter will be written. It may be up and ready Thursday, if not then it'll have to be Saturday. Till then enjoy.**

Jackie opened her eyes. Her neck was hurting and she felt dizzy.

There was a bright light in her face making it hard to see. Of what she could see was not good. Spiders.

She had a vague memory of what happened. The Doctor and her self went running towards these beings and they got overthrown. She remembers a spider bit her and that when she was blacking out the Doctor was still fighting. Obviously, looking at the state of things, he either didn't make it or left her.

The light dimmed and she could see more clearly now. There were humans, but with spiders attached to them. They all had a blank stare on their faces. They all looked like puppets. She tried not to look at them but she could barely move her head. High above her there were cobwebs everywhere and big huge pods. Jackie didn't have time to dwell on what these pods were as there was sudden movement from the ceiling. A spider was descending. Only this one was far larger than any of the others she had encountered.

"_If there is one here, there must be others. There's always a queen."_ She recalled the Doctor saying. She had a sudden hatred for the Doctor. Not only had he taken her daughter away, let her die, he had also let the entire earth become slaves to these spiders.

The giant spider was moving slowly across the room, watching Jackie. Jackie tried to move, but she was paralysed. She couldn't even scream.

I don't think a yellow pages would kill this one, she thought. The spider was now directly in front of her.

It's going to eat me and it's all the Doctor's fault, she thought. A spider crawled over to Jackie and crawled across her chest. If Jackie could scream she would have. It just stood there waiting.

_Where is it?_

She heard a voice in her head. It was inhuman. The spider was still standing on her chest. Where was what?

_Where is it?_

She heard it again and was wondering if she was going mad.

_Where is the blue crystal?_

What the hell is a blue crystal? She suddenly realised that the voice was coming from the spider. It can't have a mouth, she was thinking, so it must use something else to talk.

_You do not know where the blue crystal is. You are useless. Where is the Doctor?_

So they knew about the Doctor. Jackie recalled the Doctor saying something about his third body. They either got the Doctor now in his seventh or haven't got him at all, which was not a happy thought either way.

_As you are unwilling to co-operate, you will now be put to further use. _

Jackie didn't like the sound of that. The spider crawled off her. There was movement again in the cobwebs. The people stood there watching, waiting, not a clue in their brains what was happening. The queen spider was slowly moving towards Jackie. She never thought this was the way she would go. At least now she would be with Rose.

In her mind, Jackie was screaming.


	6. Old Friends

**Ok I lied. I managed to write a chapter before I said I would be able to. Sorry. I have realised though where this is going and I think it will be great! Enjoy this chapter**

The Doctor opened his eyes. His neck was hurting and he felt dizzy.

There was a bright light in his face making it hard to see.

"So," A voice said from nowhere. It was cold, and full of hatred. "You have returned to face the consequences of you actions, _Doctor_. I see you have also regenerated AGAIN." This voice did not sound nice at all, but the Doctor knew all too well who this was.

The Doctor tried to move but couldn't. He was tied up, but nonetheless he could not feel his hands. Or his arms for that matter. Or his legs. He tried to speak, but nothing happened. Surely the spiders have not paralysed me, the Doctor thought grateful that his mind was still working at least. The Doctor recalled his encounter with these spiders during his third self. They did not have dangerous bites when he last met them.

The light was still shining in his face but the voice carried on.

"You are extremely lucky Doctor. We arrived just in time. Otherwise, you would have been taken to Her. Unfortunately, we were not able to save your companion. She was carried away to the queen." The voice had an edge of sympathy now. This was more like the voice the Doctor knew.

Not much loss there then, the Doctor thought about Jackie but knew he wouldn't abandon her so easily as this.

"We scared most of the spiders away. We've only just developed weapons that can be used against them which is why they were suddenly scared. They're not totally effective, but it works better than the old weapons. We managed to kill a few and brought them back for examination. Our professor of science is studying them right now." The voice droned on.

The Doctor still could not move, but some feeling was coming back to his fingers. It was wearing off. It must wear off quickly for Timelords, as it most certainly will not last as short as this for humans.

"Why did you leave all those years ago?" The voice asked.

The Doctor didn't answer. Couldn't answer.

"Ah yes. The venom is still at large within your body. Yes, we may not know much about these spiders, but we know about their venom. It lasts a good few hours on humans and its how they managed to enslave most of them. Do not worry we will get our answer out of you," The voice said. "Try talking. It may be wearing off as your an alien."

The Doctor tried. He could move his mouth slowly but no sound came out for the time being.

"No? Does not matter at the moment. I shall brief you on the details of what has happened." The voice cleared its throat and began.

"1970's. A strange man arrives in UNIT, tall, old and in a blue police box which he calls a TARDIS. He told us he had two companions, Jamie and Zoe, but they had both died which we found suspicious. He stayed a while, helping our science department until he found this Blue Crystal which he gave to Miss Grant. Of course, those spider beings worship that Crystal and found a way into UNIT. They killed Miss Grant but you managed to hold them back and take the crystal. The spiders came back though. I remember the day when we told you about this. Your face was a picture. You had suddenly drained of all colour and started to mumble and make up excuses. Then you claimed to get some equipment to fight these beings from your TARDIS then whisked off and this is the first time we've seen that box since. Of course, we've tried to hold the spiders back since. At first, our weapons were working against them, but they suddenly became immune and there was too many. They overran UNIT and we were forced to evacuate. We found shelter underground but they overran the country. They enslaved the humans they could reach which was millions. Luckily we managed to get many to safety in foreign countries and underground in various cities. Still a great number perished though." The voice stopped for a moment. There was a slight sucking noise. Water. The voice continued, "The country was infested. They overran all the English cities. They had trouble with the Scottish and the Welsh who had the mountains to retreat to but they still got them in the end. The rest of the world remains unaffected at the time being, though most of Europe is on red alert with every plane and ship that enters their country. Anyway, these spiders have made some queens now. They seem to fatten one up and let her rule. There are three big ones that we know of. Others are minor compared to these three. One is set in the Old Trafford stadium in Manchester. Another in the DVLA headquarters in Swansea. The third is right here in London in Buckingham Palace." The voice stopped again. This time for good. The Doctor had time to reflect.

My timestream was already altered in my second incarnation, he thought. He knew how instantly. He should have called the Timelords to put a stop to the War Games which would result in his exile to earth and regenerating with Jamie and Zoe returning to their own timelines with no recollection of their adventures. Obviously he never which costs the lives of Jamie and Zoe and led to him still being able to travel in time and space. He assumed that the War Games still forced him to regenerate even without the help of his people. The Doctor felt a pang of remorse as he thought of Jo Grant.

His mind kept coming back to what the voice had said about his third self being drained of colour and leaving suddenly. Why would I do that? the Doctor thought. Why would I not call the Timelords either? he questioned himself and as clear as the sun the answer came to him.

I knew how I was going to regenerate each time. It made sense. The second Doctor knew that calling the Timelords would cause him to regenerate but that did not matter as he still did anyway as the Third Doctor knew that these spiders would kill him. How could I have been so stupid? How could they have known? The Doctor questioned himself but he already knew how.

"Try speaking again." The voice asked. The light was beginning to bug the Doctor as he couldn't see a thing and was hurting his eyes. The Doctor tried and found he could speak.

"Well met, old friend." The Seventh Doctor said.

The light switched off and the room lights came on, incredibly dimmer. The Doctor's eyes adjusted on a man much older than he remembered though it had been 30 years. Lines were beginning to show on his face through the strain and exhaustion of fighting these spiders for over 30 years. Grey hairs were dominant in his hair line. Despite all this, he was still instantly recognisable.

"I think not, Doctor." The Brigadier repeated.


	7. Till death us do part

**Thanks for all your reviews. **

**Disclaimer: All characters and the TARDIS belong to the BBC. Lucky buggers.**

A woman entered the meeting room. The Doctor recognised her instantly. He soon began to realise how much trouble has been caused by his regeneration crisis. He was in a right palaver.

The Brigadier had released the Doctor knowing that he could not escape and little harm could be done by letting him wander about the base. Now, he had been called to a meeting.

The room was not very large and very dull. There were already a handful of people in the room already, one, the Doctor noted, was Sarah Jane Smith though this was not the woman he recognised first.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, would you kindly be seated so I can begin." The woman said, as if she was teaching a class.

Everyone sat down.

Professor Liz Shaw began.

"I have had time to study the specimens brought back by the Brigadier and his crew, and I have found a weapon to use against the spiders, more effective than our current weapons I might add," Liz Shaw said and stuck up a large piece of paper on the wall. It had an accurate diagram of a spider.

"Here," she pointed towards the front of the spider, "is where their venom is released. I have noted that when they bite us, they could kill us but for some reason choose not to and only give out a small dose as to just paralyze their victims."

The Doctor knew the answer to that question. They need humans to do some things, so why kill them. They'd need them as well to try and invade other countries.

"I have also noticed that they have a shield protecting them from our weapons. However, they seem to not like fire as it can penetrate their shields more quickly than our current weapons. It seems silly that we never thought of using what man first discovered." Liz Shaw said.

I need to get Jackie and return to the TARDIS, the Doctor thought. Soon.

"I shall need extra time to study these specimens, but for now that is all." Liz Shaw said and sat down next to Sarah Jane Smith.

The Brigadier rose.

"Thank you, professor. We shall all need time to think about this, so return here in an hour's time." The Brigadier said.

The Doctor stopped listening when the Brigadier arose. His thoughts had wandered back to his own dilemma and how to fix it. A thought kept playing in his mind.

" _I'm going to give you the same advice as I gave you before. Trust the TARDIS. It will take you where you need to go. I cannot say why this has happened. My theory is someone is meddling in your timestream." The First Doctor said. _

"_Wouldn't that be you, Doctor? Your meddling now in your own timestream," Jackie said, not realising she had been frozen in time. The Doctor ignored her._

Yes, he had been right all along. Jackie had been right too. The answer came to him very quickly.

Somebody was meddling in his timestream.

Somebody who knew about everything the Doctor had done.

Only one person knows about his entire life.

The Doctor.

He soon realised why his regenerations were going backwards. However, it was not only him meddling in his timestream. Somebody else was meddling as well.

"STOP!" The Doctor stood up and shouted, as everyone was leaving the room.

"We need to fight these beings now! You must kill the queen! Her children would either die or become totally lost!" The Doctor lied. He did not have a clue how to fight these super spiders, but he needed to get back to his TARDIS. This reality should not even exist anyway.

"You expect us just to drop in and kill their queen?" The Brigadier asked.

"Parliament must have some secret passages somewhere to get in." The Doctor said, hoping that they do.

"We can't just go in now, we'll be slaughtered." Liz Shaw said.

"No we won't. They need humans. Some will be eaten but they need humans to do human things. We need to strike them now!" The Doctor said.

"There are secret passageways that the base runs under. Yes, we know how to fight them now. We should try. To the armoury!" The Brigadier shouted and walked out. Everyone followed.

The Doctor had just sent them to their deaths.


	8. In the spider's den

**Chapter 8! Oh my god, I never thought this story would go as far as this. I know theres still quite a few chapters left for me to write, but originally it was going to be like 6 chapters. I was never going to send the Doctor and Jackie back home to begin with but I did and I came up with the concept of the spider story. Thanks to all who R&R.**

"Quietly, now, we don't want to wake them up." The Brigadier whispered while walking slowly through the halls of parliament, where the spiders were sleeping.

He found it hard to believe that spiders slept, but these ones did.

A group of ten soldiers tiptoed slowly past the decaying corpses or humans and cobwebs. They had left two soldiers by the trapdoor in which they had entered Parliament.

Nothing had to be disturbed.

"We cannot afford to be seen or heard." The Brigadier whispered to the rest of the crew.

Only a few spiders were present at the moment, but they were all asleep it seemed.

The Brigadier looked up and saw many pods hanging from the ceiling.

Eggs, the Brigadier thought, must be.

"Where to sir?" a soldier whispered beside the Brigadier.

"Let's just keep following the decaying corpses. I assume that the more decaying corpses, the closer we are." The Brigadier whispered while tightly holding his flame thrower. He continued forward.

It never used to be like this, the Brigadier thought. I wish I never had met the Doctor.

The smell was overwhelming here. Death lingered in the air. The Brigadier looked at some of the corpses. Some had clothes and ID on them.

One of the corpses was wearing a name badge. Melanie.

The Brigadier felt a pang of remorse while walking away from the corpse. Half of these people will never be remembered, never be able to have a proper funeral, never be able to be identified.

This should never have happened, the Brigadier said and instantly thought of the Doctor as the culprit.

He was glad the Doctor stayed behind. He would have lost his rag with the Doctor by now. He had chosen the group himself and knew what these soldiers were capable of. He insisted on going himself as he wanted to watch the queen spider suffer. Of course a lot of civilians volunteered themselves, but this was a mission which could not fail therefore unskilled and untrained civilians were out of the question.

A shuffle came from the right to the group.

They all turned and saw a spider, very much awake, looking directly at them. It got into pouncing position. It pounced.

A soldier pulled the trigger on his flame thrower. The flames hit the spider directly and it fell back. It curled up and died.

"Soldier, did I give an order to fire?" The Brigadier asked, watching the smoking corpse of the spider.

"No sir." The solider replied, standing to attention.

"It cannot be helped now, but in future wait for my signal. We needed to know if these worked anyway. It seemed to on that one. No guarantee with the rest." The Brigadier said and the group continued their hunt.

It was not long before they found the queen. She was massive. She covered a whole wall, but, like her children, was asleep. Once in a while, one of her hairy legs moved, but other than that, she hadn't noticed a group of ten humans walk into her domain.

Not too far away from the queen, there lay a woman surrounded by cobwebs. The cobwebs covered all her legs. She wasn't moving, but did not look dead like many of the other corpses they had seen.

"We need to get that woman away from her. Go quietly and bring her back to us." The Brigadier said to two soldiers.

Two soldiers walked quietly up to the woman. Her eyes were open, but she was not moving. They checked her pulse quickly. It was there. She was very much alive.

One of the soldiers picked her up gently and quietly while the other stood watch. She was quite light, they noted. They didn't know how she had got here or survived this long as anyone left alive in London is in the base.

They started to walk back to their group when there was a faint sound of metal hitting concrete behind them. The woman had been wearing a loose bracelet.

The soldiers stopped and held their breaths. Even the slightest sound might wake these creatures.

Nothing seemed to be happening. The soldiers breathed a sigh of relief but braced themselves as they would have to run quickly when the queen died.

"Good work lads, good work. Now get ready to kill this beast." The Brigadier said. All but the soldier carrying the woman held their flame throwers pointing towards the giant spider.

"Ready, Aim," the Brigadier said and they all put a little pressure on the trigger, "Fire!"

Flames erupted everywhere and the spider caught fire instantly. It started moving, but did not attack the group. They continued to fire at the spider which starting moving upwards back into the cobwebs.

"Let's get back quickly." The Brigadier said.

The group turned and ran for their lives.

Spiders began to emerge from everywhere at once and chased after the intruders.

They managed to catch one of the intruders and killed him on the spot.

"He lied!" The Brigadier screamed. He was livid now. The Doctor said that they would either die or be confused. They seemed to be more focused than before.

The group was now down to nine (with the woman) as another man went down.

The trapdoor was so close. Two soldiers were waiting, trapdoor already open as they heard the commotion beforehand.

"Get in quickly!" The Brigadier screamed. He took a quick glance behind. The soldier carrying the woman was right behind him and all he could see behind his group was hairy legs.

The soldiers jumped through the trapdoor. The group arrived and three soldiers dived in. The woman was thrown in and caught by a soldier and everyone followed.

"Close it quick!" The Brigadier screamed after landing on the floor. He was one of the last ones through.

"I can't. It won't shut!" The soldier screamed and the spiders entered. The solider didn't stand a chance.

The group ran back down the corridor. A closed door metal door was at the end. It needed a code. A soldier typed in code and the door opened.

The Brigadier could see Liz Shaw standing there reading some papers but she looked up when the door opened. Her face dropped, as did her papers. The Doctor was there as well helping the soldiers through and took the woman off a soldier. The Brigadier couldn't hear much of what he was saying but he could hear "Jackie".

"Close the door quick. The rest of you out of the room now in case they come in." The Brigadier screamed.

Liz Shaw ran out of the room. The Doctor carried the woman out of the room as well. Many soldiers followed.

The door was closing but not quick enough to stop the spiders.

The spiders came through.

The Brigadier ran for his life.


	9. Spidermen

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter guys. Loads and Loads of work to do. By the way if any of you know loads of stuff about the Libelles and the French Revolution, please GIVE ME ALL YOUR INFORMATION! Thanks!**

**Zayzay**: Don't worry, when I first started this story I intended on the fifth Doctor being involved. My next chapter or two will involve him but he wont have a major part like the seventh and eighth have at the moment.

**Joshwales**: You have been great with the reviews. Thanks. Really

**Cordscool**: I am apologising to you about what I said to you. I should never have said that, as I didnt know you. By the way, thanks for going on the phone to Nia for me. That was hilarious.

The Doctor had grabbed Jackie and ran for their lives. This was what he needed to leave the underground base and get back to the TARDIS, but he wished it did not involve a high probability of death. Jackie was bouncing over his shoulder, as the venom was still working in her body he was forced to carry her. The Doctor was grateful, as this meant he didn't have to listen to her screaming and whining.

The Doctor had ran into another room, to escape the tidal wave of spiders, which was filled with people talking casually, unaware of the danger behind him. The Doctor didn't wait to tell them to leg it. They'd soon figure it out. He continued to the only exit, hoping he'd find a way out of this maze.

The Doctor reached the door, when the Brigadier came screaming into the room followed by a multitude of spiders. Everyone panicked and ran towards the Doctor who stood in the only exit.

Screams rose everywhere but the Doctor did not linger. He ran, with Jackie over his shoulders, as many people ran past him. He didn't recognise most of them, but none stopped to help him with Jackie.

"Quick, follow me." A voice said beside him. The Doctor turned and saw Liz Shaw running beside him. Her hair was now a mess and her face red from running. She ran ahead and the Doctor tried to keep up.

This body was never meant for running, the Doctor thought. Indeed, his legs were far too short, his stomach far too round, his body in general too aged and he was carrying a woman on his shoulders. Not the best body for running long distances.

People were still running past the Doctor, some with blood over them.

The Doctor ran through countless number of doors and many a time he lost sight of Liz Shaw, but kept in the general direction of the fleeing public.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime of running, he entered a room and he saw daylight coming from the ceiling. There was a ladder against the wall, with people already climbing. Liz Shaw was waiting at the bottom.

"Hurry up! We got people waiting down here!" She shouted up to the people towards the top of the ladder.

The people on the ladder hurried up, while the people on the bottom waited anxiously to get to safety. The Doctor was surprised to see not many people were at the bottom, and not many people had gone up either, considering the amount of people that had passed him.

The Doctor finally got onto the ladder, and started climbing. Liz Shaw was right after him. The Doctor strained to reach the top of the ladder, as he was carrying Jackie as well.

There was a commotion below. The Doctor took a quick glance below and saw the Brigadier still being chased by spiders, and still not caught yet. For an old man, he was quite a sprinter.

"Get up quick!" The Brigadier screamed at the Doctor.

The Doctor hurried up, as did Liz Shaw, and reached the surface. He looked about. The sun was shining. It was a beautiful day.

He was still in the estate. The underground base must spread very far if it can reach the Houses of Parliament and the estate. People were lying down, catching their breaths.

Liz Shaw and the Brigadier were the last to come out of the little hole in the ground. They both grabbed the metal disc and placed it back over the hole.

The Doctor could have sworn he saw a few legs trying to get out.

The Brigadier looked about, "Is this all who survived?"

Their numbers were few. There were no soldiers with them. They had one commanding officer, a scientist, Miss Smith the journalist, a paralysed woman, a dozen civilians and an alien being from another planet.

"More or less." The Doctor said. The Doctor picked up Jackie and started to walk back to the TARDIS. He more or less knew where he was.

"Where do you think your going?" The Brigadier asked.

"To sort out this mess, Brigadier!" The Doctor replied without turning around.

There was a rumble underneath them. The Doctor stopped and turned back towards the group. The metal disc was shaking. The Doctor knew what that meant.

"Run quick" The Doctor said while legging it himself.

The group started to run but the disc had already moved and spiders came crawling out of the hole. Only they were not alone. There were spiders already on the surface. Thousands of spiders were already waiting to pounce on these humans who had killed their queen.

The Doctor kept running even though he could see spiders crawling down buildings, almost completely hiding them from view. The group behind were too slow for some of the spiders and were caught easily.

The TARDIS was in sight. He had never felt so relieved to see the TARDIS in his life.

He got to the TARDIS door and put Jackie down to get the key.

Spiders were almost at the bottom of the buildings already and making their way towards the TARDIS.

Most of the group had been caught. Sarah Jane Smith had fallen when they came out of the hole in the ground. Liz Shaw got caught coming round the corner towards the TARDIS. The Brigadier was running towards the Doctor, unaware that Liz Shaw had died right behind him.

The Doctor found the key and opened the door. He picked up Jackie quickly and went through. The spiders were almost on top of the TARDIS now.

The Doctor could see the Brigadier almost reaching the TARDIS. His face was full of hatred that the Doctor had survived, as the spiders crawled over him.

Death has finally caught up with him, the Doctor thought.

The Doctor closed the TARDIS door.

Spiders crawled all over the TARDIS, hiding it from view.

A groaning sound began and the spiders jumped off the TARDIS.

A light was shining from the top of the TARDIS, as it was fading from view.

The Doctor had eluded the spiders yet again.

**NOTE ON THIS CHAPTER:- I finally brought an end to the substory. I'm going back to the original idea now of why the Doctor is regenerating backwards and why Rose died.**

**Keep your reviews coming. As Tony the Tiger would say, THEY'REEEEEEEE GRRRRREAT!**


	10. Revelations

**Yay! Chapter 10! There's not much left of this story but this is a really long chapter compared to the others. A lot happens in this chapter and I hope its readable. At one or two points I had trouble making out what I had said. I've tried changing it best I can. Enjoy!**

Sand was blowing into the Doctor's eyes. He could just make out the TARDIS in the distance, but being in a sandstorm did not help his cause. His arms and legs were feeling very tired, especially as he had to carry his companion back to the TARDIS. If he did not hurry up soon, they will both perish in this freak sandstorm. It did not help as well as they had both contracted a fatal condition. He was feeling very weak, and he knew this was the end of his fifth life.

As far as looks went, the Fifth Doctor was relatively young compared to his first four bodies. This body had an athletic feel, and he had a sudden taste for cricket. His clothes were ruined. His Victorian cricket outfit was covered in dirt and sand due to his current adventure on Androzani Minor. He wished he had never brought Peri here. They were both dying and there are only enough antidotes for one of them. He's barely gotten to know Peri in this body and now she, like a few others, has to witness a man change his entire image in a matter of seconds.

The TARDIS was quite near now. The Doctor was on the verge of collapsing. The Doctor was at the door of the TARDIS and managed to get the key out while still holding Peri.

She was a young American girl, holidaying in Lanzarote with her uncle, when the Doctor and Turlough landed nearby. Turlough rescued Peri when she tried to swim to shore from her uncle's boat, and took her inside the TARDIS to recover. Only the Doctor has taken her to her death. The Doctor could hear the sound of the TARDIS groaning as if it was landing or taking off, but it stayed right in front of him.

_It's the condition. It's making me hear things_, the Doctor thought to himself and opened the TARDIS and literally fell in.

The Doctor was thinking about his fifth life as he pulled out the antidote. It was not a bad life, but he had caused grief to almost all of his companions. He had regenerated from his fourth self in front of Tegan, Adric and Nyssa and had many adventures with them. The Doctor felt a pang of regret when thinking of Adric, when he remained on the ship that crashed into prehistoric Earth wiping out the dinosaurs.

Nyssa had lost her father to the Master. She had also lost her planet, as it had been destroyed. On top of all that, she had been infected by the lazar disease and chose to find a cure rather than stay with the Doctor.

With Tegan, the Doctor felt total guilt. He had been very fond of Tegan, but in the end he had scared her away. Her aunt had been murdered by the Master. She was present when Adric died, and was mentally assaulted by the Mara on Deva Loka. Finally sickened by all the death, she had chosen to leave the Doctor and Turlough, after helping thwart the Dalek's plan of invading time.

Kamelion, though a robot, had little adventures with the Doctor, but despite that, he too had perished.

The Doctor had found Turlough on a visit to America. The Doctor was planning to visit Britain, but felt it was unsafe after the whole Spider incident. Turlough's adventures with the Doctor were just as painful as his other companions. He was approached by the Black Guardian to destroy the Doctor. Over time it was eventually revealed that Turlough was an alien marooned on Earth after a civil war on his own planet, Trion, which had claimed the life of his mother. His father and brother had been sent to the prison planet Sarn, where Turlough eventually decided to leave the Doctor. Now, only Peri was left with him as he was nearing the end of his fifth life, and he barely knew her.

The Doctor could hear voices, but he dismissed them as he put it down to the disease.

"I see you got the use of your mouth back as well as your legs. Shame that." One voice said, clearly a man.

"Don't you dare give me cheek. Might I remind you that my daughter is dead because of you. When you going to get around to that? And might I also add I almost died back there. Is it always like that with you and Rose?" another voice asked, clearly a woman.

"Pretty much. Right then, let's see what is happening here." The man's voice said.

The fifth Doctor ignore them and started moving the antidote to his mouth. In other circumstances he would have given the antidote to his companion, but he had been told he must take it for himself or serious consequences will happen. The fifth Doctor felt someone _touch_ his mind, but he was too weak to resist.

The Doctor could see a dark shadow move towards him. His eyesight had gone quite blurry due to the disease and he could not make some things out. A hand grabbed the antidote out of his hand.

"I think not." The voice said and moved away. He could just make out that the shadow had just given the antidote to Peri.

"Someone obviously meddled here. I should have given that straight to Peri, without even thinking of taken it myself but for some reason my fifth mind was dead set on taking the antidote for himself." The voice said.

"How did you know it would be here and now?" The woman asked.

"I didn't. I took my own advice and trusted the TARDIS. Besides, I didn't care where we ended up as long as it wasn't back with those spiders." The man's voice said.

The fifth Doctor was trying to keep up with this. He was quite annoyed that his antidote had been taken away. Indeed, he had been told by a Timelord that he must take the antidote himself.

"We'd better leave, it won't be right for us to be here. It's not right for me to meddle in my past, but it can't be helped." The man's voice said and two dark shapes had left the TARDIS.

The fifth Doctor was extremely weak now. Peri had regained her strength thanks to the antidote and had crawled over to the Doctor.

"It feels, different this time Peri." The fifth Doctor said. Peri just looked confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Quick Jackie. I have feeling I know who has done all this." The Doctor shouted at Jackie through the sand storm.

They both ran to the TARDIS and closed the door quickly. Some sand had come in the TARDIS and had landed by the still form of Rose.

"Who?" Jackie asked.

The Doctor looked in pain. As the fifth Doctor was regenerating into his sixth self, the seventh Doctor was regenerating into his eighth self.

The long brown haired Doctor looked at Jackie and said, "Me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_It was a beautiful November morning. It looked as if nothing could go wrong. But it had already. The TARDIS was sitting where he always left it when he brought Rose home. It's a wonder no-one has really noticed it too much. It was here throughout the whole Slitheen fiasco and when aliens made a game where humans were fighting for their lives. The Doctor knew he would find the answer to this mess in the TARDIS. _

_As he approached the TARDIS, he could hear running footsteps behind him. He turned and saw Jackie running after him._

"_I'm coming with you whether you like it or not." Jackie said. The Doctor didn't refuse. As much as he didn't want Jackie as a companion, he had let her daughter die._

_He entered the TARDIS and Jackie followed. He expected her to be in awe but then remembered she had been in here many times. Just not travelled._

"_Where are you going to sort this out?" Jackie asked._

"_You can always find an answer to a question within you. It just so happens I got 9 of me I can go and visit to try to answer that question. I think I'll go back to the beginning. Let's go and meet Mr Grumpy Boots himself!" The Doctor replied._

_The Doctor looked down at his console and saw a note written in a familiar handwriting:-_

BLOCK YOUR MIND AGAINST THE OLD MAN. HE WILL TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THE INFORMATION GIVEN AND WILL CAUSE MANY DEATHS IN THE PROCESS.

_The Doctor made a mental note of blocking his mind against his first self._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How did you do that?" Jackie asked, as the note had just disappeared.

"It's a little trick of mine. Do you understand why I did it?" The Doctor asked. He had changed as well back into his leather coat.

"Not really." Jackie replied.

"Do you remember me telling you about how many of me there were and traits?" The Doctor asked. Jackie remembered.

"Like I said, some of our traits get carried over in each regeneration. For example, the selfishness of my first self. He selfishly took Susan away from her home so he'd have company just as he selfishly decide to use the information I gave him to his advantage. That was the cause of one regeneration backwards, as my second and third self knew exactly what was going to happen. The result of that of course was the Spiders." The Doctor said while fiddling with the controls. "The second regeneration backwards was caused by my fifth self. Someone had told him to take the antidote when he shouldn't have. As I intervened, the regeneration backwards never happened then. Any moment now I should be going back to my ninth."

As before, Jackie was having trouble keeping up with all this. "What about Rose?" Jackie asked.

"I know exactly where Rose died and why. Only I got to make a quick detour first." The Doctor said, and the console had stopped moving.

"Where are we now?" Jackie asked.

"Go and have a look for yourself." The Doctor replied while eating some jelly babies.

Jackie opened the door and got out. She was back in the estate. Only this time, there were no giant spiders anywhere. She could hear people laughing in the distance and traffic as well.

"I have to drop you off here." The Doctor said, but this time he had a northern accent. Jackie turned around and there stood the Doctor, the one with the big ears and big nose.

"You. Why? Why can't I come with you?" Jackie asked.

"Because, where I'm going you shouldn't be. I sent Rose home from where I'm going but she still came back. Trust me, it's best if you don't come." The Doctor said.

Jackie thought on this. She wasn't happy being left behind.

"Alright then. Just make sure you come back." Jackie said.

"Don't worry. I'll try. I'm off to the Gamestation." The Doctor said and closed the TARDIS door.


	11. Sacrifice

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taking so long! So much work and I'm trying to make the ending perfect. Hopefully I'll answer all of your questions. I've written chapter 12 and realised I hadn't explained why the Doctor was regeneration backwards. Won't be long doing it as most of the chapter has been written. Enjoy this one!**

The Doctor was going to die.

Lynda–with-a-Y was dead.

The controllers were dead.

Half the population of Earth is dead.

Jack is dead.

The Doctor looked about. No way out. Surrounded by Daleks, this is the end of Earth.

When there was no hope left, the TARDIS appeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor left the TARDIS. He had arrived in a corridor which was empty. It was very quiet, like there was nothing out of the ordinary.

He hated coming back here. The memories were still fresh in his mind of how the Daleks had survived the Time War while his entire people had perished, and how they controlled the Earth through Gamestation. The Doctor felt that he was pretty lucky compared to some people as he got on Big Brother while some got on to Ground Force with a difference.

The Doctor had no idea what was happening at the moment, whether the Doctor had sent Rose back home, or Rose had arrived back.

The Doctor looked about again and started moving forward. He might as well try and find out what was happening. He went through a series of twists and turns before arriving of front of the TARDIS. Only it was not his TARDIS.

This TARDIS looked similar to his own, still in the shape of a blue police box, but it looked mistreated. Scratches were visible at some point, along with a few dents here and there. The paint had come off at some points. This TARDIS has been mistreated badly.

The Doctor put his hand on the ship and felt its pain. The TARDIS is a living ship and should be treated with care. He could feel that it was upset with being mistreated. The Doctor got out his key and opened the doors.

Inside was exactly the same as his own TARDIS, the same design and the same controls. He remembered all the times when he changed the TARDIS from the plain white control room to the gothic style TARDIS and now a very spacious control room.

The Doctor didn't linger here and ponder as to why it is here. Whoever owns it is obviously still on Gamestation. The Doctor fiddled with the same switches as he had fiddled with when he was last here. He left the TARDIS and locked the door.

He got out his sonic screwdriver, and pressed the button.

The TARDIS started to dematerialise, as it had when he sent Rose home. The TARDIS did not deserve whoever owned it.

He now had a good idea of who it belonged to.

The Doctor continued on, with more determination than ever.

"Everything turns to dust." Rose said with the time vortex travelling throughout her entire body. Dalek's started to turn to dust all around the Doctor.

"The Time War ends." Rose said, and the last of the Daleks turned to dust.

The Doctor was surprised at how close he was to level 500 already. He knew he was at the right time when the Dalek standing right in front of him turned to dust. He had past Jack as well.

He hid behind a machine as to not upset the timestream even more. It has already been meddled with too much, and he would not jeopardise his own future any further. Behind the machine, he could see Rose pratically glowing and speaking to the Doctor. He could remember the words clearly in his mind, as this was moment he went to kiss Rose. The Doctor was waiting for the moment, which never came.

"Of course." The Doctor said to himself. This explains the final regeneration backward, and to why Rose died. He never kissed her, therefore he never regenerated and she died from the pressure of the time vortex.

The Doctor got up from behind the machine and ran towards Rose. He ran past himself who faded away out of existence. He had seen this before, when he took Rose to see her father but took no notice of it this time. The time reapers should not appear this time. On another level below, his own TARDIS faded out of existence.

He put his hands on Rose's face.

"I think you need a Doctor." He said and kissed her. He could feel the time vortex running through his veins and throughout his body. The kiss seemed to last forever, and he enjoyed it.

When they separated, Rose collapsed. The Doctor took a deep breath and breathed the time vortex back into the TARDIS.

"What do you think you are doing?"A voice behind him said.

The Doctor turned and saw himself.

The Thirteenth Doctor.

The Valeyard.

Jack the Ripper.

The one who has been meddling who his past.


	12. The Final Countdown

**The penultimate chapter. This is actually going to be the last chapter of the story as I'll use Chapter 13 to show you some of the abandoned concepts. I don't think I need to show you the Doctor revisiting Jackie. I'll leave it to your imaginations. Hope I've done justice to this story. Hope you thoroughly enjoyed it because I have certainly enjoyed writing it and reading your reviews. Thanks Everyone!**

Realisation dawned on the Doctor. Of course, his thirteenth self tried to get the Doctor's remaining lives during his trial in his sixth self posing as the Valeyard, and then again as Jack the Ripper during his seventh self.

Only he himself would be able to travel in his own timestream to alter events as he is the only Timelord left alive.

"Shocked to see me?" His thirteenth self said. He was not the prettiest of his incarnations. Some teeth missing and yellow. He looked like he gets stoned every night.

Gone was the patriarchal dignity of the First Doctor, the puckish charm of the Second, the dashing elegance of the Third. No trace remained of the easy-going bohemianism of the Fourth Doctor, or the gentle dignity of the Fifth, or the stubbornness of the sixth. The sweet old man that was the seventh did not remain in this incarnation, or snobbishness of the eighth, or the eccentricity of the ninth. Nothing remained of the charm of the tenth, or the way his eleventh self was so laid back. This Doctor was a monster.

"Why did you do it?" The Ninth Doctor asked. He could feel the time vortex working his way through him. He will soon regenerate.

" I gave up on trying to gain your remaining lives as I had little success. So I had a change of plan. I'd try and extend your lives but causing plenty of misery in the process. I'd go back and change a few details so that you can become more of a monster.

You did most of the work for me by visiting your first self. That was a stroke of genius I might add. Of course because of you then, the Second Doctor never called the Time Lords to help in the War Games and cost the lives of Jamie and Zoe. Of course they weren't the only ones to die. Katrina still died, but along with her a lot more people died. Jo Grant, Sarah Jane Smith and Liz Shaw." The Valeyard said while grinning.

"I had visited your fifth self before you even went to visit your first and told him that he must take the antidote instead of giving it to Peri. I told him if he doesn't the Timelords will all die. He believed me as he knew I was him." The Valeyard said.

The Doctor took this all in. The Valeyard went back to his ninth self and made sure he never kissed Rose therefore he did not regenerate hence the reason he went back a regeneration.

The Fifth Doctor was the same. He made sure he never gave the antidote to Peri therefore another regeneration was missing, so again he regenerated back one.

He himself had caused the third regeneration backwards by just visiting his first self. He should have blocked his mind in the first place to avoid this mess. His first self made sure his second and third self avoided regeneration, but it still came to them eventually.

"Well I sorted out that little problem. I interfered and gave the antidote to Peri as she should have had it in the first place, and now I've kissed Rose." The Doctor said while trying to find a weapon. He will destroy this beast once and for all.

"It is useful having a time travelling machine to visit certain points in history and evaluate the WHAT IFS in history. What if I let Rose die and you prosper? What if I let Peri die instead of giving her the antidote? What would happen if I help the Daleks to survive the Time War?" The Valeyard said.

The look on the Doctor's face was priceless. It was a look of surprise and hatred. His people had died to bring an end to the most monstrous race ever to crawl in the universe, and he, the Doctor, had helped them to survive. His mortal enemies survived because of this monster. The Doctor put his hands in his pockets and felt the sonic screwdriver. He was very grateful he had made a bomb during his stay. It would not cause great damage, but enough for the Doctor and Rose to escape.

"No. Your plan has failed." The Doctor said, painfully, as the time vortex was reaching its climax.

"How exactly?" The thirteenth Doctor said, while still grinning,

"I sent a little note to myself to block my mind against my first self. Jo Grant, Liz Shaw and Sarah Jane Smith survived. The spiders never took over the country. I sorted out my fifth self. I've sorted out this. Everything has gone back to as it was." The Doctor said.

The Valeyard laughed."I can just keep going back and altering it again and again and again. There is no stopping me." The Valeyard said.

"Oh yes there is. You see, I came across a TARDIS which did not belong to me. It was very mistreated. So I sent it away to die peacefully, away from your evil grasp." The Doctor said.

The Valeyard burst out laughing.

"So what? I will still find a way off here. Besides, the TARDIS you know died a long time ago. That one, is the only other TARDIS in existence. I found her on my travels, and befriended her, then ensnared her. It took time and effort but I eventually took control of her. I made her change into a Blue Box. Compassion, Doctor, all you need is Compassion." The Valeyard said.

Again, the Doctor's face was a picture. His memories floated back to his eighth self, when Romana had tricked his companion Compassion, and she turned her into a TARDIS to help fight the Time War. Compassion survived, and carried Fitz and the Doctor away.

"How dare you?" The Doctor said, and flicked the switch on the screwdriver. Explosion directly in front of the Valeyard. The Valeyard fell over cursing and screaming as it had temporarily blinded him

The Doctor picked up Rose and moved towards the TARDIS Rose had come in. He was getting pretty tired over trying to open the TARDIS door while holding unconscious women. Rose was waking up and looking up at the Doctor.

"What happened?" She asked as they entered the TARDIS.

"Nothing really." The Doctor said and put her down. He winced.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"The Time Vortex went into me. Our people have this neat trick of cheating death. It will mean I'll change though." The Doctor said, "I was going to take you to so many places Rose. I was going to take you to see Barcelona. Not the city, the planet."

"Doctor." Rose said, looking extremely worried.

"Before I go, I just want to tell you, you were great. Hell, I was great." The Doctor said and grinned. Bright flames erupted from the Doctor, and there stood a completely different Doctor.

"New teeth." The doctor said to a bemused Rose. She was speechless. It's not everyday you come across a time travelling alien who can just so happen to change appearance. In all her travels with the Doctor, what she had just witnessed was by far the weirdest thing she had ever seen.

"So, Barcelona!" The Doctor said and grinned. It looked too much like his old self.

"You act as if this is normal," Rose said, weary of this new person in her life.

"It is. For a timelord anyway. That was my ninth regeneration. I'm in my tenth self now." The Doctor said. Rose still looked lost. She has had one hell of a day. What with almost being obliterated on the Weakest Link, destroying the entire Dalek fleet of about 500,000, almost dying and the doctor regenerating, it's a wonder she'll get over this.

"You should have seen some of my regenerations. The process is not pleasant at all. I promised Jackie I would let you visit her. Let's go." The tenth Doctor said.

"How did you promise her? When?" Rose asked.

The Doctor paused and grinned.

"Long story. I'll tell you about it some time." The Doctor said. He flicked the switches on the TARDIS and away they go.

The Valeyard was still screamin as the TARDIS was leaving. His sight was coming back slowly but many things were still a bit blurry..

_I'm going to kill him,_ The Doctor thought. He was marooned on this satellite with no way of getting off. Compassion was gone and he'll never find her again.

He could hear footsteps running towards him.

A young man came running into the room wearing tight black leather trousers and a white top. He looked gutted as he saw the TARDIS leaving.

_Captain Jack. _

_Human from the 51st Century._

_Ex-Time Agent._

_Knows a lot about Time Travel,_ The Valeyard thought and grinned wickedly.

_I believe I can turn this situation to my advantage_, the Valeyard thought. They were both stranded on this station and both had much knowledge about Time Travel.

The Valeyard made his way towards Jack. He would keep his identity a secret, make sure they both help each other, then ditch him the first chance he gets. It will be a change to actually have a human companion again.

The Valeyard would get his revenge and the Doctor's final lives.

He will.


	13. Origins

**This is a chapter about my ideas on every chapter. I would appreciate it if you review and tell me your thoughts on the whole story in general. By the way, I got some brilliant story lines in my head which spread out over quite a few stories. But it may be a while before i actually start writing them. Thanks everyone.**

Chapter 1

I originally started writing a story involving the Ninth Doctor and Rose visiting the Rebecca Riots in Wales, and was going to write some stories involving a character called Taliesin who was stealing humans from some timelines and whisking them away somewhere with the Doctor and Rose following. I dropped that as I thought the whole plot would be tedious and obvious. Taliesin would have been an agent for the Dalek's stealing humans to create their army.

I dropped it and ignored Fan Fiction for a few months and then suddenly thought of "What would happen if the Doctor regenerated backwards?" and that was where it began. I didn't bother to try writing much about the tenth at the moment as we only have a few seconds to work with at the moment and I felt I didn't want to use too much of the ninth Doctor as everyone seems to do the ninth. So I settled for his regenerating to his eighth self. Then (as I had a few vodka and cokes) I decided to let Rose die all of a sudden. It was fun.

Chapter 2

I didn't intend on making Jackie a companion. I like Jackie and think she is funny but I realised the Doctor needed dialogue so a companion was necessary. Enter JACKIE. I was trying to stick closely to the series as well to make things fit and not just make up my own ideas.

Chapter 3

I have never seen a single episode of the First Doctor and I had very little to work on when I sent the Doctor back. The only footage I've seen is the Three Doctors and the Fifth and assumed he was one of the wisest of the lot, so that is why I included him. I chose 100,000BC as it's the only episode I know something about. I started writing and then thought of the future of this story and why the Doctor was regeneration. So I included

_I'm going to give you the same advice as I gave you before. Trust the TARDIS. It will take you where you need to go. I cannot say why this has happened. My theory is someone is meddling in your timestream." The Doctor said._

"_Wouldn't that be you, Doctor? Your meddling now in your own timestream," Jackie said, not realising she had been frozen in time. The Doctor ignored her._

I was hoping some people would click but I may have been too discreet at this point. I wanted to include Susan as well because she is the companion everyone remembers from the First Doctor and I gave you another hint at the end of the chapter with Unlucky Thirteen. I don't think any of you clicked again. I did originally write that the Doctor regenerated back towards his fifth self but then I did not have the idea of the spiders. I thought it would be too much so I chose the seventh.

Chapter 4

I was being so obvious in this chapter with who was behind all this. I suppose I was still too discreet when I started talking about the Doctor's thirteenth self and traits being passed on (I had to include Jelly Babies. HOW COULD I NOT!). I was stuck by here. I knew that I wanted the Doctor to go to his fifth self but I didn't know how so I sent him back to the estate and I thought of the spiders during Jon Pertwee's reign. Again, I haven't seen much of the third Doctor mainly the 5th one and over. Therefore I did not know much about these spiders, only what I could find on the BBC website. If you don't understand the title of this chapter it's because we have an advert in the UK for yellow pages and it says "Whatever you want, just Yell".

Chapter 5

I made this chapter especially for Jackie. I knew I couldn't just leave Jackie while the Doctor was in UNIT so I made this especially for her. Nothing to special about it, just explaining what happened to Jackie.

Chapter 6

This was a tough chapter to write. I had to make up the history and the venom part. It was pretty tough as I did not know at this stage where the story was really going, but I like the Brigadier so I included a new version of him.

Chapter 7

I was beginning to get an idea where the story was going at this stage and it was not in UNIT. I decided to bring back Sarah Jane Smith (though she said nothing in the story at all) and Liz Shaw, as I felt not much ever gets written about Liz Shaw. It was fun but I needed to get the Doctor out of the UNIT and I wanted that story to finish with a bang so why not try and kill everyone.

Chapter 8

I had to go back to Jackie at some point and it is nice sometimes not to have the Doctor in every single chapter and I thought this was one of my best chapters. I had to look at what the Brigadier was like, and make him nasty which was loads of fun. I needed to find a way of finishing UNIT as well so I thought why not let the spiders kill everyone. The corpse with the name tag Melanie was meant to be Mel, the 6th Doctor companion. It was so small that its not important at all.

Chapter 9

I enjoyed this as well. Only a few survived and Sarah Jane Smith and Liz Shaw died. I fear I enjoy killing the companions too much. I was tempted to let the Brigadier reach the TARDIS and go with the Doctor. I was going to leave him with Jackie and he would end up travelling with the Doctor in my next story (yes I had already started thinking about the next one) It was going to be a Christmas one with saint nick killed and the Brigadier would take his place and leave the Doctor, but I couldn't see that story happening so I left him to die. MWAHAHAHHAA!

Chapter 10

I had read a review saying that someone's favourite doctor was the fifth. I knew I was going to include him anyway, and I thought I'd make the chapter almost entirely out of his eyes, not the current doctor. The only way I knew the Doctor could survive longer with that body was by taking the antidote instead of giving it to Peri. I did want to do one with Tegan and Nyssa but it was not meant to be. I had to change Turlough's story as well as Peri's stori crosses his. Turlough was going to school in England with the Brigadier as the headmaster. Obviously I had killed the Brigadier and spiders stormed the country. As he was an alien abandoned I'm sure it would not matter where he was left to then. I knew now as well the story was coming to an end and it was hard for me to keep writing chapters as my work just kept piling up. I thought about the story long and hard about how it will work and came up with the note to his former self. It was the only way to explain the extra regeneration backwards. I wanted to get rid of Jackie as well as I knew that Gamestation would be the place he was going to, and Jackie was never there so I left her.

Chapter 11

A filler more than anything. It was hard writing. I knew already that he would kiss Rose again to get things on track. By then everything in his timeline was on track except I needed a baddy and I didn't have a clue what his 13th self looked like. So I made it up.

Chapter 12

I had written this once, but it was rubbish and didn't explain anything. Katrina was a companion in the first doctor's life and didn't last very long. She was in like 10 episodes before being killed off. I explained everything again in this one, about the second and third doctor thingy with the spiders, and his fifth self and now. I had trouble making up why the valeyard changed everything (if you don't know who the valeyard is, he was the keeper of the matrix in the trial of a time lord. 6th Doctor. Matrix connected all the time lord's mind together and he manipulated the evidence against the Doctor to think that he killed Peri. He also inflicted the world with Bonnie Langford as Mel.) I had to find a way for the Doctor to get out of there as well. Originally I had him take a gun from Jack, but I forgot that Jack ran out of bullets so I changed it to a bomb. Compassion as well, was an eighth doctor companion. I don't know that much about her only that she survived the time war. To finish off I thought let's make sure its like the end of the series. Rose waking up in the TARDIS with the ninth Doctor talking and regenerating. I copied and pasted the first chapter up to the point where he regenerated so it looked like one big cycle.

I knew the Valeyard was not going to die but be stuck on gamestation which is why I included Jack to show you of his plan. I don't know if he'll be in anymore of my fan fictions, as this story was my real first one. I didn't want to bother with Jackie anymore. The ending would not be right then. It's nice to leave on a cliffhanger.

Chapter 13

I did this because

1) I was bored

2) I like people to know my ideas

3) 13 Chapters 13 Doctors.


End file.
